This invention relates to a method of mining.
In deep level mining the removal of rock generates considerable stress, resulting in rock bursts and rock falls. These disturbances result in a loss of production and more unfortunately in fatalities. It is therefore of vital importance to reduce rock stresses and, one way in which this is done, is to leave pillars of unmined rock in an area mined by conventional techniques.
The pillars are necessarily of considerable dimensions, and, as they are traversed by unmined reef, they represent a substantial loss of valuable ore.